When Someone's Wishes Come True
by gr34t3r th4n j00
Summary: [SONGFIC][Confidential Confessions - Memai] After Kyoko gets out of rehab, what happens to her? What thoughts encircle her mind?


**When Someone's Wishes Come True**

- a Confidential Confessions songfic

by: _hika to pika _

Based on the 3rd story (3rd Tokyopop manga), "Memai" (Dizziness). After Kyoko gets out of rehab, what happens to her?

"Dareka no Negai ga Kanau Koro" (When Someone's Wishes Come True) is copyright Utada Hikaru and Toshiba EMI. Translation from utada-onlinedotnet.

----------

_Being such a small detail, I lost the important thing_

_The cold ring shines at me, showing me_

_I said, "As long as I have it right now," but that wasn't the case_

_The door that continues to you, making no sound, disappears_

-----

Smiling was such a fun and easy thing for Kyoko Maeda to do. What happened?

Drugs happened. They had ruined everything for Kyoko.

It wasn't that her parents ignored her call for help. They brought her into rehab and she seemed to be making progress.

But there was still something missing in Kyoko's life.

Friends.

Her parents, in fear that the other students in school would terrorize her, sent her off to a new school. Where no one knew her. Where it seemed too late to make friends.

Switching schools is always tough. But it's even harder when you've gone through so much in one year. Drugs, addiction, tutoring, sexual harassment, getting in too deep....It was all too much for Kyoko. And being in a place that seemed as cold as the south pole didn't help her. She needed to be around people who understood her, people she knew, people that wouldn't ignore her loud outcry for help.

But her parents didn't understand that.

So she had to cope with her new surroundings. She still wished for someone to understand her and her feelings.

-----

_The more I wish for your happiness_

_The more my selfishness increases_

_Still I want to stop you, at any time_

_Around the time someone's wish comes true_

_A child is crying_

_The sound of the door continues to be silent_

-----

She had always been a good friend, wasn't she? Her friends always stood by her, even after her drug addiction. They had come over to help her study and to give her moral support. But that all seemed to fade away a few weeks ago.

Now she was stuck alone, struggling with her studies.

So she could please her father.

That's what started her drug addiction, wasn't it? Pleasing her father.

Kyoko wasn't the smartest or the dumbest, somewhere in between. But her father, a professor, wanted her to get the best grades. Pressure from a parent.

She still had remnance of her father's yelling. "Why can't you get good grades?" "I raised a stupid daughter!" It was all too much for her.

Keizo now distanced himself from his daughter. He was still in shock at what his pressure had turned into. A life-death experience. For him and his daughter.

Actually, Kyoko's parents spilt up. They just didn't understand what cause Kyoko's sudden outcry. So they spilt up because of many arguments on that issue. Obviously, this didn't help Kyoko at all.

Moral support. That was what Kyoko needed. Not the entire world falling apart because of her.

-----

_You've become the one that everyone needs,_

_And wanting to be the one person to heal you,_

_I held back a little too much_

-----

It's not like Kyoko was in absolute pain though. Sure, graduating your senior year with a bunch of strangers is a big thing, but all in all it wasn't the worst thing that could've happened.

It wasn't the best choice either.

There's always a popular person in a school, isn't there? The one that bosses everyone around, the 'trendy' one. Well, the popular person in Kyoko's new school was an absolute devil to her.

She was the only one who knew the reason that Kyoko had to transfer, and made that into the main staple of her teasing. It was absolute hell being around her.

Home wasn't any better either. Her old friends never seemed to visit anymore and she didn't have any new friends. It felt empty. She lived with her mother in their old house. Her father had moved to Hokkaido. He always sent them letters though.

"Do well on your next test!" "Don't give up!"

Kyoko couldn't tell if he was teasing her or motivating her.

-----

_Wishing for my own happiness_

_Isn't selfish, is it?_

_If that's the case then I want to embrace you, as hard as I possibly can_

_Around the time my tears dry,_

_A child is crying_

_The ground beneath our feet will never dry_

-----

Kyoko still had a few bags of speed left under her bed. She had a few bags left somewhere that her parents didn't look, so she kept them under her bed.

That's what kept her going.

That fact that she could resist the temptation of drugs in her reach.

It was the only thing that could keep her alive. The fact that she was strong and didn't need other people telling her what to do.

Wishing for her own happiness.

-----

_The more I wish for your happiness_

_The more my selfishness increases_

_You never stop me, ever_

_Around the time someone's wish comes true_

_A child is crying_

_There's no way that everyone's wishes can come true at once_

-----

Pressure had been Kyoko's downfall. She always felt that she needed to please someone. Never herself. Pleasing herself would be selfish, wouldn't it?

She offten cryed herself to sleep. It was never out of depression. It was always out of frustration.

'How can I please others? Everyone else? I can't be selfish. I have to please my mom. I have to please my teachers. I have to please everyone.'

Kyoko only felt loved by her mother, who became more distant from Kyoko by every day that passed. Kyoko became a loner who was just out there to finish school and get a job. To be lonely forever.

It was amazing how one small thing can keep a broken puzzle of lies together. And it's even more puzzling how that very same thing tore everything apart.

Drugs.

Back at the beginning again. How it all started. Why it all started. Pressure.

-----

_With every rotation of this small world,_

_The more I become accustomed to your kindness_

_I want to embrace you once again, as softly as I possibly can_


End file.
